


The Incredible Puggles

by MotherOfBeardedDragons



Series: Petvengers [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Animal Shelter, Bruce Banner-centric, Dogs, Gen, I'm not kidding, author did extensive pug research, bruce gets a pug, dog shopping spree, natasha is a dog person, petvengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfBeardedDragons/pseuds/MotherOfBeardedDragons
Summary: Bruce Banner never considered himself a dog person really. Until the Other Guy smashed into an animal shelter on a mission and he found his new furry bff. A pug. Bruce isn't really sure what he's doing with his life.





	1. Bruce Dognaps a Pug

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce owning a pug became a headcanon of mine and I had to write the story of how he got the pug. This is a series now apparently. I'm giving all of the Avengers pets. As always I don't own Marvel or the Avengers. This is all for fun. Also it's not beta read so please excuse with any mistakes.

   Bruce Banner had never considered himself a dog person. He liked dogs, the was never as crazy about them as, say, Clint. Then again, no one was really as crazy about dogs like Clint was. So Bruce found himself very surprised to be in possession of a dog. And not just any dog- a pug. A snorting, drooling, looked- like -its- face- got -smashed -by -a -car door pug. To make things even worse was the thing’s name. He could try to blame the Other Guy, but to be honest he was in love with the weird little dog.

   It had all started during a routine mission. They were fighting some weird supernatural things that looked like lobsters downtown. A typical Wednesday for the Avengers really. Doctor Strange was handling the weird magic part of the mission while the Avengers tried to contain the magic lobster things. The Other guy was busy fighting (ie smashing) several of them when the portal they had been coming through exploded sending him flying. He went sliding his head finally smashing through a wall.

    “Thanks for the warning Strange,” he heard Natasha groan somewhere nearby. He heard her brush herself off and head the other direction to meet with the team, cursing in Russian. The Other Guy, deciding that the interesting part of the fight was over, decided to give Bruce back the reins.

   Bruce groaned as he came to, still halfway through the wall. At least the pants Tony had designed for him had held up. He had had enough awkward waking up naked experiences to last a lifetime. He was confused for a second. There was a lot of barking. He opened his eyes and was met with a dozen pairs of eyes staring back at him. Shit. He quickly sat up and promptly smacking his head. He groaned louder, clutching his head. He suddenly felt something cool licking his face. He cracked open one eye and was face to face with a face only a mother could love. Well, a mother and Bruce Banner apparently.

   “Hey little guy, what are you doing here?,” Bruce coughed as he, carefully this time, sat up. The pug snorted and wagged his curly little tail. Bruce was pretty sure his heart melted a little. He had never really paid attention to pugs to be honest. But there was something about this pudgy football-shaped dog that drew him in. He looked around and saw several kennels and some concerned looking dogs. An animal shelter. He had smashed into an animal shelter. He tried to push the thought out of his head that if he had been thrown about ten more feet he could have hurt or killed….His dark thoughts were interrupted by the pug tugging on the drawstring of his pants. He chuckled.

   “These managed to hold up against the Other Guy and a battle, it would be embarrassing if I lost my pants to a little dog,” he explained as he tried to tug the string away from the dog somewhat unsuccessfully. This was how Stephen Strange found him.

“Am I interrupting something?,” he asked amused. Bruce gave up fighting with the pug for a moment.

“Just me getting my head smashed through a wall after a magical explosion,” Bruce said with a wry smile. He wasn’t mad. But he couldn’t miss a chance to give some snark to the Sorcerer Supreme. Maybe he was spending too much time with Tony.

   “Yeah...sorry about that,” Doctor Strange replied, not sounding too sorry really. He was saying something about unstable magical portals and some words Bruce would have sworn were made up when he was interrupted by growling. The pug had caught sight of the cloak of levitation and decided to attack. The cloak did not take kindly to this and started flailing around- with Stephen still attached. Bruce tried hard to hold back his laughter, he really did. But the sight of a fifteen pound dog fighting a magical artifact and the Sorcerer Supreme, magical protector of the Earth, cursing and trying to untangle himself as the cloak flew sideways and upside down trying to loosen the grip of the chubby attacker made him giggle. Soon the giggles turned into all out laughter and he was lying on the ground in tears. He looked up to see a very disheveled Doctor Strange and a levitating pug.

   “Glad I could provide entertainment,” he said dryly as he slowly lowered the pug to the ground. The dog immediately ran to Bruce and jumped in his lap. “Looks like you have a friend now,” Strange said with a smirk. Bruce shrugged. “Well, I did jailbreak him,” he said with a small smile glancing at the corner of the cage he had broken allowing the pug to wiggle out. Strange was about to reply with some sort of sarcastic remark when a loud snore sounded. They both looked down to find the pug sound asleep in Bruce’s lap. Doctor Strange just rolled his eyes and levitated away, “I’ll let the team know you’ll catch up in a few minutes.” He dealt with all sorts of weird magical creatures and still found pugs to be really odd creatures.  

   Bruce looked down at the sleeping animal in his lap. The little guy was so vulnerable. He trusted him. He had seen him as a giant green monster and still showed him unconditional love. He took in the tongue hanging out, the rolls and wrinkles, the snoring, the way his paws were slightly twitching as he dreamt. Dammit.

   The team gave Bruce weird looks when he came walking up holding a pug. “Dare I ask?,” said Tony looking way too amused.

   “Did this animal suffer some sort of facial injury?,” Thor asked concerned. Tony snorted. “No, they always look like that Point Break.” Thor looked at the pug skeptically.

   Bruce sighed. “Look, I wasn’t planning on getting a pet. For years I’ve been afraid to. Afraid I’d hurt them. But this little guy he, he saw me as the Other Guy and...and I don’t know. He trusts me. I need to look out for him,” Bruce rambled unable to articulate the complicated mix of emotions flowing through him. Empathy, protectiveness, happiness, love. He expected Tony to give him hell but the inventor looked at him with understanding. His science bro could use a friend. “Just don’t let him tear up anything important in the tower.” Bruce looked at him stunned. Tony wasn’t really an animal person. But he seemed to understand Bruce’s need to care for something and have something care for him. That’s why Tony had his robots. That’s what had driven him to create JARVIS.

   “Thank you,” Bruce finally said clearing his throat. Dammit, he didn’t want to cry. This weird surge of emotions was wearing him down. Between rescuing his new best friend and his team’s support he wasn’t sure he could handle much more without becoming more of a mess. “I need a pen and some paper,” Bruce said suddenly. The shelter wouldn’t open until the next day and he didn’t want the employees worried about the missing pug.

   Natasha walked over to the shelter with him and held the pug as he wrote a quick note explaining that he had the dog and would be by the next day to fill out papers to officially adopt him. He glanced over at Natasha and saw her grinning as the dog licked her face. “What?.” Bruce smiled, “I always thought you were a cat person.” Natasha shrugged scratching the pug behind his ears. “Everyone always thinks that. But honestly, could you see me being a cat person as much as I hang around Barton?.” Bruce nodded, she had a point. They heard crumbling and crashing as Clint came busting through the wall like the Kool Aid Man. “Dogs!.” Clint immediately dove over to one of the kennels and started petting its inhabitants.

   “Speak of the devil,” Natasha said smirking. “What?,” Clint asked as he stood up from where he was scratching a collie. “I was just telling Bruce how I’m actually a dog person,” Natasha said passing Clint the pug who he immediately booped in the nose. The pug seemed to enjoy this and snorted excitedly. “Yeah you’re a dog person. I converted you,” Clint replied setting the pug on the ground. The pug immediately flipped over for a belly rub. After Clint rolled around on the ground with the pug for a while and paid visits to the rest of the furry inhabitants the three climbed out and used a piece of plywood they found nearby to cover up the hole in the wall. They made their way to the quinjet. Steve gave a quick debrief before the team climbed aboard. Bruce noted with amusement that Doctor Strange and the cloak were keeping their distance.

   The team walked back into the tower, all of them heading to the main living room to chill for a while. Bucky was sitting on the couch. He was still recovering from being un-brainwashed and Steve didn’t want him to push things by going on too many missions yet. He looked up when he heard barking.

   “What the hell is that thing?,” Bucky asked in cross between amusement and genuine confusion. “It’s a dog Buck,” Steve replied smirking. Bucky rolled his eyes. “I know that dumbass. What I mean is what’s wrong with it. It looks like a Boston Terrier. But one that got punched in the face with my metal arm.” At least Bucky was making jokes about his arm now. Bruce held his pug somewhat defensively. He wasn’t much to look at, but he was cute dammit. “It’s a popular breed now,” Steve stated, “It’s an ancient breed but it’s gone in and out of popularity. I don’t think they were too popular in our days.” Everyone stared at Steve. “What. I was bored and read Clint’s dog breed encyclopedia one day.” Bucky shook his head. “Nerd,” he said under his breath as he approached the pug, not missing Steve subtly flip him off.  

   Bucky examined the pug for a moment then stuck his hand out. The pug started licking him and snorted loudly. Bucky smiled. “Ok, I guess he’s kind of cute. He got a name?.” Bruce shrugged. “I don’t know. I have to go fill out the adoption paperwork tomorrow.”  Bucky laughed, “So you dognapped a pug on a mission?.” Bruce opened his mouth to protest then realized that’s basically what happened. So he shrugged.

 


	2. Adoption and Shopping (and a Surprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce adopts the pug. Bruce, Clint and Natasha go shopping. Bruce gets a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been a lot longer than I anticipated and I love it. It was originally supposed to be a oneshot. I don't own the Avengers or any of the characters. I hope everyone has as much fun reading this as I had writing it.

   Bruce woke up to his face being covered in slobber and a solid weight on his chest. He cracked open one eye to see two bulging eyes staring back and a curly tail wagging away. He smiled, “Good morning to you too.” He gently moved the pug, who had slept curled up with him all night, to the side. He hadn’t slept that well in a long time. Usually he was plagued by insomnia, or in the rare cases he did manage to sleep nightmares, but last night he had been fine. There was something about having a warm reassuring weight pressed up against him. As a scientist he knew there was something calming about having an animal sleep with you, but he had never realized how powerful it was. He glanced out the window and saw it was pouring rain. Great. 

   Bruce and the pug made it down to the kitchen on the shared floor. Clint was standing at the counter drinking straight from a pot of coffee. Tony had gotten tired of this so he got Clint his own coffee machine and pot. “Morning,” Bruce mumbled as he began making a mug of tea. He could see Clint giving him a disgusted look and Bruce smiled. Clint still couldn’t understand how he managed to make it through the morning without coffee. Bruce had tried to explain how caffeine and trying to keep his heart rate down didn’t really mix but he think Clint had been distracted by huffing coffee fumes. He felt something cold on his ankle and looked down so see actual puppy eyes staring back at him. Breakfast. Right. He started looking around and realized he had forgotten to get dog food. He had been so exhausted form the mission he had passed out shortly after they got home. He was off to a great start as a dog owner. Maybe this was a mistake…

   His thoughts were interrupted by Clint sliding over a bag. “I grabbed some of Lucky’s when I stopped by my apartment last night. I figured you could use some.” Bruce opened the bag and saw several handfuls of kibble. He looked at Clint gratefully.

“Thanks. I completely forgot. I’ve never really had a pet before,” Bruce said somewhat ashamed. Remembering to feed your animal is the number one thing regarding pets. 

Clint smiled, “It’s ok man. There’s a learning curve. Fortunately you have me to show you the ropes,” Clint grinned as he scratched the pug behind the ears,”Stark gave us a credit card to go dog shopping. He said to spare no expense. He even said I could get some things for Lucky.” Bruce smiled as he sipped his tea. Say what you want about Tony, but his friend was one of the most generous people he knew. Tony saw how much this dog meant to Bruce and planned to support him. Bruce shoved down the feelings of  guilt and self-loathing. He needed to learn to accept kindness from other people. Especially his friends. He poured the pug’s kibble into a spare bowl and watched as he inhaled it. 

“That sounds good,” Bruce said finally. “We’ll go to the shelter and fill out the paperwork then we’ll go on a shopping spree.” The two shared a high five and then began to get ready for their busy day. 

===================================================================

   The two walked into the animal shelter noting the construction team outside. “Steve and Tony paid for the repairs on the building,” Clint explained as they walked through the doors. The pug snorted and wagged his tail excitedly as the woman at the counter looked up. 

“Mr. Puggles!,” she exclaimed as she came around to meet them. Oh god. Bruce really hoped that was a nickname. 

“Ummm,” Bruce said intelligently. He wasn’t really sure where to start. 

“We’re Avengers?,” added Clint. The pug gave an excited bark and started licking the woman’s face. 

“We got you’re note,” she said helpfully, “We’re excited that Mr. Puggles is getting a new home. And we’re grateful for the repairs.” 

“Well, we were the ones to knock down the wall in the first place,” Bruce pointed out. The woman smiled. 

“True. But Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers have stated that they’re not only going to repair the shelter, but upgrade and expand it. We’re all super excited! I’m Maddy by the way,” the woman held out her hand. It was covered in slobber. 

“Bruce Banner. And this is my teammate Clint.” The two of the them shook hands. With the formalities out of the way the woman led them over to a desk where a folder sat waiting. 

“Normally we’d do a background check, but considering you were given strong references from Iron Man and Captain America we figured you were ok.”

   Bruce flushed slightly. He still wasn’t good at receiving compliments. “So all we have is some basic paperwork. Your information, copies of the vet records. Mr. Puggles in neutered and has had all his vaccinations. He’s a healthy little roly poly. Aren’t you?,” Maddy scratched the dog behind the ear. Bruce laughed as the pugs back leg started kicking. “Mr. Puggles is about three. He came to us about a month ago after his owner passed away. She was an older woman. Her family didn’t want to have to take care of him so they brought him to us to find a good home.”

   Bruce felt a sharp stab of sadness picturing an old grandma and her pug. He wondered how much the dog missed his former owner. Maddy seemed to see his face. 

“She was in her nineties, his owner. Her granddaughter had gotten him for her. She took excellent care of him. We actually had to put him on a diet. She died peacefully in her sleep from what the family said. Mr. Puggles was pretty sad at first, but as you can see he loves everyone. I’m sure he misses her, but he has enough love to go around.” 

“Is um, is that his actual name? Mr. Puggles?,” Bruce asked. He was trying not to cry. 

“It is. You’re always welcome to change it.”

“I don’t know,” Bruce said uncertainly. It was kind of a stupid name but he felt like it would be taking away part of the dog’s identity if he changed it. His name was maybe all he had left of his former owner.  

“Maybe you can drop the ‘Mr.’” Clint suggested. “I feel like you two are on a first name basis now.”

   Bruce nodded. Puggles. He could handle that. “What do you think buddy? You good with just being Puggles?.” Puggles was currently chewing on the hem of Clint’s pants but looked up excitedly at his name. 

“I think that’s a yes,” Clint said laughing.

   Maddy walked Bruce through all of the paperwork and adoption instructions. She also asked if she could get a picture of Bruce, Puggles, and Clint to put on their Facebook page. Bruce wasn’t a fan of being the center of attention but he figured it the least he could do after smashing a hole in the shelter and stealing a dog, so he agreed. Puggles said his goodbyes to Maddy and the rest of the staff and Bruce promised to bring him by for a visit. He and Clint had some shopping to do. 

=====================================================================

“Bruce! Look, they have dog water fountains!” Clint was like a kid in a candy store. Bruce had to admit he was having a good time. He didn’t go out shopping much; big crowds and lines not really being his thing. He usually ordered online. But he was getting caught up in the excitement of this mega pet shopping spree. Natasha had been waiting for them at the pet store. She said it was to keep Clint out of trouble, but Bruce suspected she wanted in on the fun. Natasha was currently an aisle over petting an  excited goldendoodle puppy. Natasha was definitely a dog person. Bruce looked at the large pile of stuff in their cart.

   First, memory foam dog bed that seemed excessive to him considering Puggles would end up in bed with him, but Clint and Natasha convinced him that Puggles needed good lumbar support. If all else failed Bruce would sleep on it, it was pretty comfortable.  

   Then multiple harnesses and leashes- Natasha had suggested purple. The pet store associate, who was a little overwhelmed by three Avengers and a pug buying out half the store, had told them to use harnesses instead of collars due to pugs being breathing challenged. Bruce got Puggles a decorative collar and a name tag. 

   And of course there were the bowls, bags of food, treats, a pet water fountain (thanks Clint), and an obscene amount of toys. They had even got him a toy box to put them in.  Puggles was currently attacking a small stuffed dragon to the joy of the small crowd he had gathered. People were drawn to the small happy dog who was having the time of his life. Clint was currently minding the pug and had no problem with showing him off. 

   Bruce threw some more supplies in the cart after talking with a groomer who happened to be in the store: a rubber curry brush, deshedding shampoo, a topical flea treatment, and enzymatic toothpaste. Bruce had also got the name of a good local vet to bring Puggles to when he was due for his next check-up. He looked up when Natasha dumped a pile of dog sweaters and clothes in the cart. He raised an eyebrow at the Iron Man dog costume. “Halloween’s coming up,” Natasha replied smirking. 

Bruce laughed, “I think Puggles is going to own more clothes than I do.”

“Well, he’s short haired. He might get cold,” Natasha replied nonchalantly. Bruce decided not to comment on the rain jacket and matching galoshes. Or the dog tuxedo... 

“Puggles might need some formal attire if there were any events at the tower,” Natasha defended as if reading his mind. She walked off to find an extra large purple hoodie for Lucky. Clint and Puggles came walking back over. Puggles greeted Bruce like he hadn’t seen him in days. Dogs were the best. 

   Bruce picked up the soggy dragon toy off the floor where Puggles had abandoned it in his excitement. “I think we’re about done here,” he stated surveying the large pile of things in the cart. Natasha came over pushing a second cart full of dog supplies. “I picked up a few more things,” she stated. Bruce looked at her in confusion. She had only been gone like five minutes, how the hell did she manage to fill an entire cart? He shook his head. Spies. 

=====================================================

   Several hours later, Clint and Natasha had convinced him to take Puggles to a self service dog washing place for a bath and brush and then to get ice cream (Puggles inhaled his cup of vanilla), they finally arrived back at the tower. They had sent all the supplies ahead with one of Tony’s assistants and a driver who seemed surprised by the sheer amount of stuff they had bought for a tiny dog. Bruce couldn’t blame them; he’d make sure Tony gave them a good tip. 

   The tower was quiet as he made his way up the stairs. Clint had run off saying he needed to go to his apartment after they had gotten ice cream. Natasha  had ran ahead with Puggles while he stopped to talk with one of the Stark Interns who they had run into in the foyer that had a question for him. He came to the top of the stairs to find Natasha waiting with Puggles- who was wearing the tuxedo. Bruce started laughing. 

“I couldn’t resist,” Natasha stated as she handed Bruce the leash. She opened the door to the main floor to reveal all of the team, and friends, gathered. 

“I figured having everyone jump out and yell surprise wouldn’t be a good idea.” Bruce was grateful. There was a giant banner that said “Welcome home Puggles” in flashing neon letters (Tony’s work) as well as food and drinks. Clint walked up with Lucky (who was wearing a purple hoodie). Bruce didn’t even want to ask how he had managed to get to his apartment and still beat them to the tower. 

“The party was my idea. They wouldn’t let me plan it though,” Clint informed them as he handed Lucky a slice of pizza. Bruce wasn’t surprised considering the last dog party Clint had planned had involved scaling a building, crashing through a window, and recruiting the Punisher. 

   Bruce fought back another wave of emotions as he looked around at all his friends. They had realized how important Puggles was to Bruce and how big of a step owning a pet was for him and had supported him 110%. He looked fondly at Puggles who was snuggling with Wanda as Doctor Strange tried to subtly move his cloak away from the pug. 

   He had a new best friend, had been to more parties in the past couple of months than he had been to in the past several years, and had the best family that  he could ever ask for. That’s what they were really- not his team, or his co-workers, or even his friends. His family. 

“Don’t get sentimental on me now Banner.” Tony handed him a drink. Bruce took a sip to give himself a chance to regain control over his emotions. Fruit punch- it wasn’t even spiked. Tony was really behaving himself today. 

“I umm, I really appreciate all this,” Bruce tried to articulate. He didn’t know if he could really put all his overwhelming emotions into words. At least not without bursting into tears. Tony nodded and pressed on, not wanting to be responsible for his friend’s emotional breakdown- even if it was a good emotional breakdown. 

“Yeah, you know. Any excuse for a party. We’re having a lightshow later. My fireworks versus Strange’s illusions. Thing is Gandalf seems to forget I used to build bombs for a living. I’m going to kick his ass.” Bruce laughed. The rivalry between Stark and Strange had been escalating and would apparently result in the two blowing up the tower this evening. 

“I’ll be sure to check that out. But really Tony, thank you. For everything.” Tony gave Bruce a half hug, a big gesture from him, and nodded. 

“Sure thing pal. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go spike the punch.” Tony waltzed over to the punch bowl and produced a flask out of his jacket pocket. Well, at least Tony had behaved for about twenty minutes. 

“Excuse me, Dr. Banner?” Bruce turned around to find a petite blonde woman next to him. He had seen her before. She worked for a newspaper or something…

“Karen Page,” she said extending her hand, “we haven’t really met.” 

“Right, you’re Matt’s friend,” Bruce replied.

“Girlfriend,” she replied smiling.

“Oh, sorry, I hadn’t realized you were together…”

“Oh no it’s fine. It’s a recent development really. We figured we’d give things another shot since things have kind of calmed down...sorry I’m rambling,” she laughed and Bruce smiled. He liked her friendliness. “I actually came over to ask if I could write a short story. About you and Puggles.”

“Do you think anyone would actually want to read that? I mean it’s not much of a story.”

“I think people want to read some good news for a change. And an Avenger adopting a dog would be a happy story. Not to mention the renovations on the shelter being funded by Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers.” 

“Yeah, I mean if you really want to write it and people would actually read it I guess it would be ok. I’m just, I’m not…” Bruce paused. He wanted to help her, but he didn’t want any media scrutiny. 

“You don’t want to be the center of attention,” Karen stated. Bruce nodded. “I understand that. I can be sure to make the article focused on the dogs and the 

entire team. But if you don’t feel comfortable I definitely don’t want to pressure you…”

“I’ll do it,” Bruce stated. If this experience had taught him anything it was to quit trying to hide and push people away. 

“Great! We could talk after the party maybe? I would just need some quotes from you and maybe other team members. Oh and a group picture would be great!” =============================================================

   The rest of the party went well. Tony and Stephen managed to not burn down the building. Everyone agreed to call their match a tie. The two decided the next showdown would be aerial acrobatics between Tony’s suit and Stephen’s cloak at the Avenger’s Halloween party. Bruce and Puggles curled up together after a busy exhausting day. Bruce couldn’t remember the last time he had had that much activity and social interaction. He was surprised he was feeling not stressed, but happily tired. He slept another good night with Puggles curled up against him. Puggles was undoubtedly dreaming of his giant box of toys and jar of treats. 

=====================================================================

   About a week later Tony excitedly pushed into Bruce’s lab and pulled up Karen’s article on the holoscreen. It featured a group picture of the Avengers with Puggles, in his tuxedo, in the middle next to Bruce. 

“This came out a few days ago, I’ve already seen it,” Bruce said confused. He and the team had read it together. Bruce had been really happy with the article. 

“Yeah but you haven’t seen this,” Tony said swiping the screen. He pulled up the social media page for Tails and Whiskers Animal Shelter. There was a clip of a local news story saying that people were lining up to adopt animals and volunteer at the shelter after seeing the article about Bruce and Puggles. And not just that shelter; shelters all across the city were seeing activity. 

“Wow,” was all Bruce could say. He looked at Puggles dozing on his bed in the corner. 

“Apparently the Avengers have made adoption and animal shelters cool. I’ve had other shelters contact me about renovations. You’ve started a revolution Brucie.” 

Bruce was at a loss for words. He finally laughed. “Maybe the entire team will end up with animals.” 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yeah. We could have the Petvengers.”

Bruce snorted. But honestly he wouldn’t be surprised. He had Puggles, Clint had Lucky, and he had heard that Doctor Strange had recently acquired a lizard. It might happen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave myself Puggles feels on accident with his backstory. So sorry. 
> 
> I used to work in a pet store and I loved helping people getting new pets go on shopping sprees. I've been on some pet shopping sprees of my own. They're the best.
> 
> The next story will be about Doctor Strange and his lizard. I do plan to eventually do a Halloween party story, probably closer to October. Let the petty Stark vs. Strange rivalry continue. 
> 
> Petvengers Assemble!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's about it. I legitimately did a bunch of research on pugs. Boston Terriers were apparently more popular in the 40's than pugs so Bucky's reaction makes sense. Of course Thor wouldn't know what the hell to make of a pug, I don't think there's an Asgardian equivalent.
> 
> This is going to be two chapters because it's a hell of a lot longer than I intended. Like Bruce I have no idea what I'm doing with my life. The next part will be Bruce officially adopting Puggles and going shopping.


End file.
